legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Crow Faux
In construction Crow Faux, born Gabriel Van Tassel and also known as Karnival Zodiac, is one of the major antagonists in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow. He is one of the main antagonists in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga and the main protagonist in Zodiac Saga, being a major threat in the rest of the stories. He is also the secondary hero turned secondary antagonist in the upcoming LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Prophecy of the Light Lord, as well as being a former friend to Carmichael Clearness, aka Lord Helio, before they were corrupted in different styles. He is also the lover and later husband of Kristen Kiwifruit / Christine Van Bilj, though they only married in the New Timeline presented in LOTM: Star Spangled Crown. Gabriel was the long lost elder brother of Katrina Crane, making him the brother-in-law of Ichabod Crane and the uncle of Jeremy Crane. Karnival was thought to be dead when he was just a toddler, but was found by Hubert Zodiac, a major servant to the Twelve Nethers, and he was found by Ara Astaroth after her fight with Moloch within Purgatory. During his days under Hubert's raising, Karnival was tortured by the members of Leohart's Cult occasionally. Ara had awakened the Blackness inside Karnival by torturing him, and as time progressed, Karinval had his heart consumed by the Blackness. He soon turned into a Zodiac Demonic Wizard and fought against his former best friend, Carmichael, who had turned into Lord Helio due to another kind of corruptions caused by Ara and Melancholia. Both Crow and Helio soon turned into just two chess pieces that was overlooked by Moloch, Ara and Melancholia. Karnival is also the founder of the Chaos of Zodiac and acted as the de facto leader of the Wild Card, a terrorist group that was founded by Nether Kaysie the Demon Princess. Becoming more and more power hungry, Karnival turned himself into Crow Faux, and he soon tried to take over the town of Sleepy Hollow for himself. Consumed by his inner darkness, Crow considered Helio as his sworn enemy after the corrosion inside his mind became worsen. Crow was also enraged when he saw Helio took over the Sleepy Hollow and built the Order of Flourish. Driven by the jealousy that Helio had the Stone of Wisdom, something that Crow desired in order to reach full immortality , as well as driven by the anger that Helio controlled Sleepy Hollow as its dictator (no better than the British Army) via a secret organization, Crow became deluded and paranoid. He thought Helio was the one who make the Horseman of Death to kill Ichabod before making the Sisterhood of Radiant Church to betray and imprison Katrina into Purgatory, not knowing that it was all manipulated by Lady Van Tassel, his step-mother. After breaking his friendship with Helio, Crow had turned towards his path towards darkness. Crow has the crystal of Nether Gleodon the Demon Prince which he later used during his fight against the Team Witness. Representing the very concept of darkness itself, Crow Faux is made for being a polar opposite of Lord Helio, who represent light. However, since both of them had been corrupted by their inner evil and became villains, it would be a great proof that both elementals of light and darkness shall cause horrid consequences if they were used in the wrong hand. More than two centuries later, Crow still lived in the world thanks to his immortality given by his power as a warlock. He later found Christine resurrected but was shocked that she murdered her brother, Colin. They secretly shared a conversation when Christine was held captive by Moloch inside Purgatory for her punishment. Crow questioned about Christine's motive and reason, and a tearful Christine told him about her darker side who drove her into fratricide. Crow felt sorry for Christine fate, and he assured her that her body was fixed by Valindra Shadowmantle to prepare for her revival, and he'll find a way to get Christine's insanity out of her again so that she would be happy and normal once again, be the former wise woman he knew. Crow viewed Christine not as a sociopath, but as a smart genius who would benefit the world. After splitting with her insane side and start becoming Kristen, Christine still had her feelings towards Crow, but this time, she lost her faith upon Moloch. In Anti-Christ Saga, Christine decided to bring Crow to the side of Team Witness, so that they can fight against Michael Langdon, who had became the true enemy of all existence. However, this wasn't proved to be easy since Crow blamed what his sister suffered upon Ichabod, believing their marriage brought shame to the Van Tassel Family and the Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart. This was the main reason that made Crow hate Ichabod and tried to kill him in the past, only failed due to being manipulated by the Wiseman (another persona of Helio, again) as his tool. In the end, Crow chose to trust Christine when the latter revealed that Katrina killed Ichabod's former lover accidentally and only tried to mend it by marrying Ichabod, the one she truly loved, though like Christine, Crow still showed his own aggressive side to Ichabod and threatened to kill him if he harmed or betrayed Katrina. In the old timeline, it was implied that Kristen didn't married Crow, who was presumably killed during the Downfall of the 0th Multi-Universe timeline. In LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes, in spite of Kristen's full appearance, Crow didn't make an appearance at all in the storyline, but it was implied by Selina that Crow didn't end up well and was tortured to his disgraced death by Moloch due to his feelings towards Christine Van Bilj, while retaining his loyalty to Moloch which served as a pure irony. In the new timeline, however, since the Team Witness and Christine / Kristen was able to talk into Crow with the help of La Nueva Familia de Arzonia executives, who had traveled to the past. He is an OC Character created by Officer Candy Apple from CIS Production. ''Description Name Design and Appearance Introduction Crow Faux, born as Gabriel Van Tassel and formerly known as Karnival Zodiak, was a former friend and later archenemy to Lord Helio, as the two became the Big Bad Ensembles alongside Phyllis Peach, who completely took over the roles of both of them by the end of the story, playing on the both sides. He was also the long lost elder brother of Katrina Crane, whom she thought she had lost him when she was young. Therefore, he was just another villain in the family unions of the Cranes, Van Garrets and Van Tassels appeared after Lady Van Tassel and before Jeremy Crane/Henry Parrish. Being one of the most dangerous Zodiac Demon Enforcers ever recorded in the files of both Team Witness and the Order of Flourish ever, Crow was introduced as the secondary leader of the Wild Card, until he organized the Chaos of Zodia. Even from the beginning served both the Wild Card and the Chaos of Zodiac (mainly). It had no problems since both of those evil organizations, despite having their differences, served the Twelve Nethers and subsequently, Moloch himself, and had no bitter rivalry. Since he was not made into a natural Zodiac Demon, only possessing a crystal to one of the Twelve Nethers, Crow still had his own old side inside his personality and did not lose his soul (although Peach was the only person who was a natural Zodiac Demon with her human aspects). However, Crow was no saints, either, especially after he fueled himself with his desire on the Stone of Wisdom. The desire had in turn blinded his judgement and permanently broke his friendship with Helio, who was ironically and pathetically fell under the same desire as well. After becoming corrupted due to being envious that Helio got the Stone of Wisdom, as well as blaming the death of Ichabod and alleged death of Katrina on Helio, Crow broke their ties and eventually left him. They became bitter enemies as well, blaming each other to be the cause of the entire chaos. All of those greed and envy drove Crow back to Hubert, and he claimed that he will earn himself an opportunity to become a human host for one of the Nethers, eventually becoming a monster like Lady Van Tassel and realized the greatest fear of the latter's Crone Sister. Much to Phyllis Peach's delight in an ironic manner, Crow never discovered the truth behind the Wiseman until his revelation. Even though he knew Helio and hated him, Crow failed to notice that the White Wizard and the Wiseman (who was his partner in crime and later promoted into his superior) are just two personas used by Helio himself to overlook Team Witness and Zodiac Nethers, respectively, showing some weakness on his judgements. Even though he had some suspicion on the Wiseman's true identity, Crow never had a chance to investigate it since he focused too much on killing Ichabod Crane. Being a good friend of Abraham Van Brunt and supported his marriage to Katrina, Crow's rivalry on Ichabod was fueled secretly (also in a senseless manner) even before his corruption, since he thought Ichabod was the cause to make Katrina break up with Abraham and indirectly making him the Headless Horseman, unaware that it was Katrina who wanted to mend the consequences after killing Ichabod's former lover by accident. Later, however, even after the truth behind Katrina was revealed, Crow still detested Ichabod pretty much like how he detested Helio after losing the Stone of Wisdom. It was out of nothing but jealousy. Revealing his warlock supremacy and aristocrat supremacy developed for many years after serving Moloch, Crow ranted at Ichabod that he was born in a family of magic while Ichabod, as a mortal man with no natural magical skills and was disowned by his family, so Ichabod deserved no place as Katrina's husband. What was worse, Crow was enraged that he was inferior to Ichabod (or so he thought) as the latter had many friends and partners, while Crow had none. Even if Ichabod showed sympathy to Crow, it only made him more enraged, since Crow never believed anyone ever since Helio betrayed him for the Stone of Wisdom, unaware that he betrayed Helio in the same time for the same reason. Phyllis Peach, in her point of view as an audience, rightfully revealed that both Helio and Crow are responsible for the malevolence surrounding the Stone of Wisdom, which made them both selfish since they had saw its ability to make them wiser and more powerful, though Peach said that out of hypocritical reasons, in order to justify her crimes of getting the Stone of Wisdom for herself. Maria Arzonia had realized this as well, and she said that Crow and Helio, despite all of their rivalry, had no difference on their personality. Maria also said that Crow's hatred towards Ichabod and Helio was meaningless, just like a child throwing his tantrum. Therefore, Crow failed to realize that he was not so different to Helio when he blamed the latter for his own misery and sorrow, until Christine slapped it out of his delusions. It was revealed that in spite of his villainy, Crow actually has a romantic feelings to Christine Van Bilj, later known as Kristen Kiwifruit, in spite of their familial feud. They were childhood sweethearts ever since they met each other in Moloch's faction, and Christine actually sympathized Crow, even if knowing he was a Van Tassel. Believing Crow was abandoned by his "cruel" family, Christine treated Crow as a family of hers, and she was the only reason that Crow remained in service of Moloch. Besides Colin, who is her twin-brother, Christine trusts Crow the most, which often fuels Colin's jealousy since he distrusted Crow. In spite of this, Colin often asked Crow for help in spite of being his sister's enemy. Later, according to Katrina, Christine's alleged death devastated her brother, and it was his main motivation to get the Stone of Wisdom. It arguably made him a lot more sympathetic than Helio, who wanted to use the stone's power to eliminate Moloch but also tried to establish his own world's order. The relationship between Kristen and Crow would also be revealed and delved deeper in the upcoming ''Prophecy of the Light Lord spinoff. Christine would be the key that made Crow turn against Moloch and fight against Moloch and Sorensen. To stop Michael's conspiracy, Crow eventually fought against Moloch and it made him to turn against Moloch as well, but he fully avoided the tragic fate of being tormented by Moloch. He later married Christine as he wished, fathered several children, and became one of the few people who earned his happy endings truly. At the end of LOTM: Star Spangled Crown, Crow became the Queen's Consort for Christine's Golden hive and supported the Order of Flourish, an organization he once resented. When the threat STAR LABS of United States of America started to rise, Crow survived and travel across the world with Kristen, with their children at their side, in order to find their place. ''Logo Rachel.Alucard.full.198013.jpg Anti-Villain Proposal Personality Crow Faux is a bloodthirsty and cunning individual who is craved for bloodshed and destruction, but he only wants to inflict these on humans, especially Ichabod Crane and the Order of Flourish. Believing that Ichabod seduced his sister, Crow Faux deeply hates Ichabod. However, this hatred went down after he discovered that Katrina chose to become Ichabod's wife in order to compensate him for accidentally killing Ichabod's jealous ex-lover. In spite of his villainy, Crow Faux is a reasonable and capable individual who cares deeply with his friends. He sees most of the Zodiac Demons as his brothers and is always resentful towards the Order of Flourish, as he believed them to be liars. He's also pragmatic, as he is worried and even terrified by the brutality of Efreet Feuer and, possibly out some sort of pragmacy, often advise Efreet not to brutalize or kill any townspeople in blind rage, or they'll lose their life before they were transformed into a Zodiac Demon. Crow was also disgusted by Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince whose will was to destroy the world instead of dominating it. As they grew up together, Crow loves Christine Van Bilj deeply and is very protective. After Christine's fake death, Crow, who was unaware of the news, was devastated and distorted as a result. Against his sister Katrina's will, Crow began to search a way to revive Christine as soon as possible, even with the cost of others' life, so that they could be together. Because of his sadness, Crow was used and deceived by Ara Astaroth, who manipulated his love towards Christine into a murderous spree, so that he could make the Blackness grew stronger. Therefore, when he found the Stone of Wisdom (under Ara's deceitful manipulation), which could grant its owner any wish, Crow went far to murder people in order to gain mana so that Christine would be revived. This immediately made Katrina to cut off her ties with Crow and tried to stop him, breaking his vow and went back to Moloch's side as a result. Although, because of Katrina's pregnancy, they never met ever since until more than two centuries later. Thanks to Carmichael Clearness, later known as Lord Helio, Crow's plan was devastated. However, much to Ara's pleasure, Carmichael was also distorted by the Stone of Wisdom and used it to grant him power to take down the demonic forces as much as possible, even with extreme ways, paving ways towards the foundation of the Order of Flourish. Crow believed that Carmichael aimed for the Stone out of pure greed and sheer power hunger, nothing more, so that he stopped him from bringing back Christine, and they became bitter enemies ever since. In spite of being an antagonist to the Witnesses, Crow is also a man of code and honor. He is one of the few people on Moloch's side that is truly honorable and compassionate. He loves Christine for who she is instead of her loyalty to Moloch. Even after Christine later joined the Order of Flourish, Crow tried to question her about her true motives instead of killing her for treachery, but because of the Wiseman's meddling interference, Crow never managed to meet Christine to tell her about Lord Helio's true nature, until Helio revealed himself and showed himself to be both Lord Wiseman and the White Wizard. He later managed to make Calvin Cranberry as his tool to expose Lord Helio's true nature towards Christine, and he nearly succeeded, but he not only failed because of the interference of Albert Apple and Marshall Mango, but also failed to discover that Lord Helio and the Wiseman are one and the same, thanks to the confusion set by Mad Moiselle who was playing Lord Helio, while Helio himself disguised as the Wiseman via his artificial Zodiac Demon. After his plans being fully thwarted by Helio, Crow was punished and disowned by Moloch, and he also showed horror when Moloch punished Nether Kaysie the Demon Princess to fuse with Evil Christine (whom Crow resented) by force, while Crow could only stood by and watch, being horrified by Moloch's uncaring nature to his own creation. That's when Crow started to have a change of heart, even though he kept himself in Moloch's service as he could not find a way to free himself. In the later stories, Crow reunited with Christine and Katrina, discovering about Christine's motive to avenge her brother. He was shocked by Katrina's reason that she made herself Ichabod's wife, which made all of his plans of vengeance against Ichabod turned into nothingness. At the climax, Crow was the one who told Katrina and Christine that La Gloton was Phyllis Peach, whose aim was the Stone of Wisdom. By the end of ''Harvest Saga, Crow was persuaded by Maria Arzonia (who was forced to show him a possible future that Crow and Christine were killed by Moloch) and joined the forces to stop Phyllis Peach, while in Anti-Christ Saga, Crow begrudgingly joined the heroes to fight against Michael Langdon so that the Multi-Universe won't be destroyed by the Dark Curse. Crow no longer resented Ichabod or the remnants of the Order of Flourish, since he discovered that not everyone of them was as corrupt as Helio. He also began to understand Helio's insanity was caused by the death of his daughter, just like Crow himself who went on a murderous spree after becoming utterly devastated by the alleged death of Christine. Crow's fate was eventually changed and he survived the War of the Anti-Christ. After Michael's demise, Crow officially announced that he quit Moloch's army, before marrying Christine and had several children. His fathering experience eventually made him soft and more compassionate. In Zodiac Saga, Crow served as the saga's main protagonist. Due to his experience, Crow was soften. He started to believed that not every Zodiac Demons are heartless people. His mission was to confront his adoptive father, Hubert Zodiak, in order to stop his plan in making the Prime Earth just another province of the United Kingdom of America under the rule of Moloch. He still showed dark and cruel side, but he no longer interested in causing despair and spiting the Order of Flourish. He only tried to put an end to Moloch's reign of terror, so that his beloved family and friends would be safe. ''Powers and Abilities Wild Card Ability - Aces of Hearts Before his defection and the foundation of the Chaos of Zodiac, Crow represented (and now claims that he ''still represents) the Ace of Hearts in the Wild Card Army, similar to Maria Arzonia who represents the suit of Hearts/Corazon in La Nueva Familia de Arzonia. However, Crow has abilities to manipulate cards, unlike Maria who never have abilities like that. Maria uses card suits as her family executive's motif due to her casual poker game she often had with her old childhood friend, Mikan Tsumiki, when they were kids. The wild card ability of Crow, known as the Aces of Hearts, is a collaboration of countless cards with the same pattern on it - the Ace of Hearts. Crow allows himself to use his cards to perform dark magic in many kinds, including the skills of Blood Magic, Telepathy, Magic Tricks, Card Darts and so on. However, the major importance of the Aces of Hearts is that it could bind itself with a certain victim's heart, and the card will become as an equivalent to the said victim's heart. In another words, when Crow hits, squeezes or punches the card, the victims will feel pain inside their chest. When Crow stab through the heart on the card, or when he tear the card apart, the victim will die in process. With the ability of his cards, Crow can also remove the hearts of his victims out from their body (even without killing them as long as he does not destroy the card that bind their lives). If Crow destroys the real heart to kill the victims, the victims' card will be destroyed as well. The only way to undo this effect was to get the card from Crow and make the victim to touch it, erasing the connections between them. ''Zodiac Demon Magic Quotes *"Believe me, if you want to become a king, you have to get rid of yourself from being merciful."'' *''"Carmichael, I'm sorry. You're... a deflector that would send the future spinning into tragedy. And you're too weak, too foolish to understand it, to correct it."'' *''"I can tell you, with the certainty of the magic, that failing to stamp out dissent completely now will result in the deaths of billions in the coming years. We stand on a tipping point where we can choose chaos or order."'' *''"It's not like that. It's not about ambition. It's about the world, about tranquility. It's about building a different world."'' *''"Being abandoned to my enemies, abandoned by one for whom I once had considerable affection and respect, was like being murdered… and surviving."'' *''"You may call me Crow Faux. I shall be known only by my true name from now on."'' ''Quotes to and about Crow Faux *"I was just thinking of... of what Crow sacrificed. At the end, there was a second when he just stopped fighting so he could warn Ichabod. I think he became Karnival again for a second before I… before I killed him." - Katrina Crane'' *''"You talk big, but it sounds like nothing but an angry child throwing his tantrum." - Maria Arzonia'' *''"This is the ultimate test of selflessness—whether you're ready to face unending emotional pain, true agony, to gain the power to create peace and order for billions of total strangers. That is the sacrifice. To be vilified by others, by people you know and care for, and for your personal sacrifice to be totally unknown to those billions you save, to do your duty as a Zodiac Demon Cultist. To do your duty for the good of the Master's will." - Nether Kaysie the Demon Princess '' *''"Your new existence has started, the Dark Lord." - Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince'' ''Theme Song Main Theme Corvus Theme Relationships Christine Van Bilj/Kristen Kiwifruit In spite of born in two families with feud against each other, Christine and Crow Faux had developed a romantic relationship ever since they were younger, and Christine often compares herself as Juliet while Crow is her Romeo. At that time, Crow was already being adopted by Hubert Zodiak, a zealous follower of Moloch, while Christine was yet to lose her sanity. Christine is infamous for her harsh and cold attitude to any male that are not related to her by blood, and she also treated Ichabod Crane badly. Even so, her warmth and affection still exist and were devoted to Colin (her twin brother), and Crow, her loved ones. She knew that Crow had already abandoned his family name, and so she decided to make him a loyalist to the Shadow Warriors, but as time passed, they developed a mutual feeling towards each other. Their relationships often drew Colin's jealousy, as Colin was obsessed with his sister. Even so, Colin said he would one day attend their wedding if they married. Colin was not the only one who was devastated after Christine's alleged demise. Crow was devastated as well. It was the main motive that drove Crow to gain the Stone of Wisdom, as soon as he saw the stone from Carmichael Clearness (later known as Lord Helio) so that he could revive his love one and spare Colin from burden. However, Carmichael was corrupted by Ara Astaroth's influence and denied Crow's wish, taking the Stone of Wisdom away and eventually drove Crow into insanity. More than two centuries later, Crow still lived in the world thanks to his immortality given by his power as a warlock. He later found Christine resurrected but was shocked that she murdered her brother, Colin. They secretly shared a conversation when Christine was held captive by Moloch inside Purgatory for her punishment. Crow questioned about Christine's motive and reason, and a tearful Christine told him about her darker side who drove her into fractricide. Crow felt sorry for Christine fate, and he assured her that her body was fixed by Valindra Shadowmantle to prepare for her revival, and he'll find a way to get Christine's insanity out of her again so that she would be happy and normal once again, be the former wise woman he knew. Crow viewed Christine not as a sociopath, but as a smart genius who would benefit the world. After splitting with her insane side and start becoming Kristen, Christine still had her feelings towards Crow, but this time, she lost her faith upon Moloch. In ''Anti-Christ Saga, Christine decided to bring Crow to the side of Team Witness, so that they can fight against Michael Langdon, who had became the true enemy of all existence. However, this wasn't proved to be easy since Crow blamed what his sister suffered upon Ichabod, believing their marriage brought shame to the Van Tassel Family and the Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart. This was the main reason that made Crow hate Ichabod and tried to kill him in the past, only failed due to being manipulated by the Wiseman (another persona of Helio, again) as his tool. In the end, Crow chose to trust Christine when the latter revealed that Katrina killed Ichabod's former lover accidentally and only tried to mend it by marrying Ichabod, the one she truly loved, though like Christine, Crow still showed his own aggressive side to Ichabod and threatened to kill him if he harmed or betrayed Katrina. In the old timeline, it was implied that Kristen didn't married Crow, who was presumably killed during the Downfall of the 0th Multi-Universe timeline. In LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes, in spite of Kristen's full appearance, Crow didn't make an appearance at all in the storyline, but it was implied by Selina that Crow didn't end up well and was tortured to his disgraced death by Moloch due to his feelings towards Christine Van Bilj, while retaining his loyalty to Moloch which served as a pure irony. In the new timeline, however, since the Team Witness and Christine / Kristen was able to talk into Crow with the help of La Nueva Familia de Arzonia executives, who had traveled to the past. To stop Michael's conspiracy, Crow eventually fought against Moloch and it made him to turn against Moloch as well, but he fully avoided the tragic fate of being tormented by Moloch. He later married Christine as he wished, fathered several children, and became one of the few people who earned his happy endings truly. At the end of LOTM: Star Spangled Crown, Crow became the Queen's Consort for Christine's Golden hive and supported the Order of Flourish, an organization he once resented. When the threat STAR LABS of United States of America started to rise, Crow survived and travel across the world with Kristen, with their children at their side, in order to find their place. ''Gallery Shin.(AMNESIA).full.1483895.jpg Shin.(AMNESIA).full.1549684.jpg Shin.(AMNESIA).full.1454077.jpg Shin.(AMNESIA).full.1433768.jpg Shin.(AMNESIA).full.1475501.jpg Shin.(AMNESIA).full.1438079.jpg 62124810_p0_master1200.jpg Shin.(AMNESIA).full.1419305.jpg Shin.(AMNESIA).full.1425110.jpg AMNESIA.full.1420554.jpg Shin.(AMNESIA).full.1413815.jpg Shin.(AMNESIA).full.1488193.jpg Trivia *In an early concept, Crow Faux was supposed to redeem himself by the end of ''Harvest Saga, but that was scrapped and his role of villain was kept to open a chance to reprise his role in Zodiac Saga once again as one of the main villains. *Crow is the first Zodiac Demon host to retain his free will since he willingly becomes Zodiac Demons. Only those unwillingly to become so would have their souls consumed by their Zodiac Demons. * Crow's Zodiac Demon code name, Corvus, means "Crow" in Latin and represents the constellation of Corvus, which is a small constellation in the Southern Celestial Hemisphere. Its name means "raven" in Latin. One of the 48 constellations listed by the 2nd-century astronomer Ptolemy, it depicts a raven, a bird associated with stories about the god Apollo, perched on the back of Hydra the water snake. The four brightest stars, Gamma, Delta, Epsilon, and Beta Corvi, form a distinctive quadrilateral in the night sky. **According to traditional Chinese uranography, the modern constellation Corvus is located within the southern quadrant of the sky, which is symbolized as the Vermilion Bird of the South (南方朱雀, Nán Fāng Zhū Què). ** Corvus is associated with the myth of Apollo and his lover Coronis the Lapith. Coronis had been unfaithful to Apollo; when he learned this information from a pure white crow, he turned its feathers black in a fit of rage. Another legend associated with Corvus is that a crow stopped on his way to fetch water for Apollo, to eat figs. Instead of telling the truth to Apollo, he lied and said that a snake, Hydra, kept him from the water, while holding a snake in his talons as proof. Apollo, realizing this was a lie, flung the crow (Corvus), cup (Crater), and snake (Hydra) into the sky. He further punished the wayward bird by ensuring it would forever be thirsty, both in real life and in the heavens, where the Cup is just out of reach. *Crow Faux is the first holder of a Nether Crystal revealed in the storyline, before two other villains; Gladius Grapefruit and Michael Langdon. Although Michael was introduced earlier than Crow, his Nether Crystal (the Crystal of Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince) was showcased much later than Crow. **Even so, Crow is the last of them to transform into his Nether Form. ''Inspiration Real-Life Inspirations António de Oliveira Salazar António de Oliveira Salazar GCTE GCSE GColIH GCIC (Portuguese pronunciation: dɨ oliˈvɐjɾɐ sɐlɐˈzaɾ; 28 April 1889 – 27 July 1970) was a Portuguese statesman who served as Prime Minister of Portugal from 1932 to 1968. He was responsible for the Estado Novo ("New State"), the corporatist authoritarian government that ruled Portugal until 1974. A trained economist, Salazar entered public life with the support of President Óscar Carmona after the Portuguese coup d'état of 28 May 1926, initially as finance minister and later as prime minister. Opposed to democracy, communism, socialism, anarchism and liberalism, the ideology of Portugal was conservative and nationalist in nature under his rule. Salazar also promoted Catholicism, but argued that the role of the Church was social, not political, and negotiated the Concordat of 1940. One of the mottoes of the Salazar regime was "Deus, Pátria e Familia" (meaning "God, Fatherland, and Family"). With the Estado Novo enabling him to exercise vast political powers, Salazar used heavy-handed censorship and a ubiquitous secret police to quell opposition, especially that related to the Communist movement. He supported Francisco Franco in the Spanish Civil War, and played a key role in keeping Portugal and Spain neutral during World War II. During his rule, despite the authoritarian regime, Portugal took part in the foundation of important international organizations. Portugal was one of the 12 founding members of the North Atlantic Treaty Organization (NATO) in 1949, joined the European Payments Union in 1950, and was one of the founding members of the European Free Trade Association (EFTA) in 1960, and a founding member of the Organization for Economic Co-operation and Development in 1961. Under his rule Portugal also joined the General Agreement on Tariffs and Trade in 1962, and began the Portuguese Colonial War. The doctrine of Pluricontinentalism was the basis of his territorial policy, a conception of the Portuguese Empire as a unified state that spanned multiple continents. The Estado Novo collapsed during the Carnation Revolution of 1974, four years after Salazar's death. Evaluations of his regime have varied, with supporters praising his regime's outcomes and critics denouncing its methods. However, there is a general consensus that Salazar was one of the most influential figures in Portuguese history. In recent decades, "new sources and methods are being employed by Portuguese historians in an attempt to come to grips with a dictatorship which lasted 48 years." Aisin Gioro Puyi Puyi or Pu Yi (simplified Chinese: 溥仪; traditional Chinese: 溥儀; 7 February 1906 – 17 October 1967), of the Manchu Aisin Gioro clan, was the last Emperor of China and the twelfth and final ruler of the Qing dynasty. When he was a child, he reigned as the Xuantong Emperor (Chinese: 宣統帝; Manchu: gehungge yoso hūwangdi) in China and Khevt Yos Khaan in Mongolia from 1908 until his forced abdication on 12 February 1912, after the Xinhai Revolution. From 1 to 12 July 1917, he was briefly restored to the throne as emperor by the warlord Zhang Xun. In 1932 after the occupation of Manchuria, the state of Manchukuo was established by Japan, and he was chosen to become "Emperor" of the new state using the era-name of Datong (Ta-tung). In 1934, he was declared the Kangde Emperor (or Kang-te Emperor) of Manchukuo and ruled until the end of the Second Sino-Japanese War in 1945. After the People's Republic of China was established in 1949, Puyi was imprisoned as a war criminal for 10 years, wrote his memoirs and became a titular member of the Chinese People's Political Consultative Conference and the National People's Congress. Chiang Kai-shek Chiang Kai-shek (31 October 1887 – 5 April 1975), also romanized as Chiang Chieh-shih and known as Chiang Chungcheng, was a political and military leader who served as the leader of the Republic of China between 1928 and 1975. Chiang was an influential member of the Kuomintang (KMT), the Chinese Nationalist Party, as well as a close ally of Sun Yat-sen's. Chiang became the Commandant of the Kuomintang's Whampoa Military Academy and took Sun's place as leader of the KMT following the Canton Coup in early 1926. Having neutralized the party's left wing, Chiang then led Sun's long-postponed Northern Expedition, conquering or reaching accommodations with China's many warlords. From 1928 to 1948, Chiang served as chairman of the National Military Council of the Nationalist Government of the Republic of China (ROC). Chiang was socially conservative, promoting traditional Chinese culture in the New Life Movement and rejecting both western democracy and Sun's nationalist democratic socialism in favor of an authoritarian government.needed Unable to maintain Sun's good relations with the communists, Chiang purged them in a massacre at Shanghai and repression of uprisings at Kwangtung and elsewhere. At the onset of the Second Sino-Japanese War, which later became the Chinese theater of World War II, Zhang Xueliang kidnapped Chiang and obliged him to establish a Second United Front with the communists. After the defeat of the Japanese, the American-sponsored Marshall Mission, an attempt to negotiate a coalition government, failed in 1946. The Chinese Civil War resumed, with the Chinese Communist Party (CCP) led by Mao Zedong defeating the Nationalists and declaring the People's Republic of China in 1949. Chiang's government and army retreated to Taiwan, where Chiang imposed martial law and persecuted critics in a period known as the "White Terror". After evacuating to Taiwan, Chiang's government continued to declare its intention to retake mainland China. Chiang ruled Taiwan securely as President of the Republic of China and General of the Kuomintang until his death in 1975, just one year short of Mao's death. Like Mao, Chiang is regarded as a controversial figure: supporters credit him with playing a major part in unifying the nation and a national figure of the Chinese resistance against Japan and the Allied victory of the Second World War, as well as his staunch anti-Soviet and anti-communist stance; detractors and critics denounce him as a dictator at the front of an authoritarian autocracy who suppressed and purged opponents and critics and arbitrarily incarcerated those he deemed as opposing to the Kuomintang among others. Oda Nobunaga Oda Nobunaga (織田 信長 Oda Nobunaga, June 23, 1534 – June 21, 1582) was a powerful daimyō (feudal lord) of Japan in the late 16th century who attempted to unify Japan during the late Sengoku period. Nobunaga is regarded as one of three unifiers of Japan along with his retainers Toyotomi Hideyoshi and Tokugawa Ieyasu. During his later life, Nobunaga was widely known for most brutal suppression of determined opponents, eliminating those who by principle refused to cooperate or yield to his demands. He was a skilled ruler and keen businessman and economic reformer, strategizing at both the micro- and macroeconomic scales. He was killed when his retainer Akechi Mitsuhide rebelled against him at Honnō-ji. The goal of national unification and a return to the comparative political stability of the earlier Muromachi period was widely shared by the multitude of autonomous daimyōs during the Sengoku period. Oda Nobunaga was the first for whom this goal seemed attainable. Nobunaga had gained control over most of Honshu (see map below) before his death during the 1582 Honnō-ji incident, a coup attempt executed by Nobunaga's vassal, Akechi Mitsuhide. It is not certain whether Nobunaga was killed in the attack or committed seppuku. The motivations behind Mitsuhide's betrayal was never revealed to anyone who survived the incident, and has been a subject of debate and conjecture ever since the incident. Following the incident, Akechi Mitsuhide declared himself master over Nobunaga's domains, but was quickly defeated by Toyotomi Hideyoshi, who regained control of and greatly expanded the Oda holdings. Oda Nobunaga's successful subjugation of much of Honshu enabled the later successes of his allies Toyotomi Hideyoshi and Tokugawa Ieyasu toward the goal of national unification by subjugating local daimyōs under a hereditary shogunate, which was ultimately accomplished in 1603 when Tokugawa Ieyasu was granted the title of shōgun by Emperor Go-Yōzei following the successful Sekigahara Campaign of 1600. Cao Cao Cao Cao (tsʰáu; Chinese: 曹操; 155 – 15 March 220), courtesy name Mengde, was a Chinese warlord and the penultimate Chancellor of the Eastern Han dynasty who rose to great power in the final years of the dynasty. As one of the central figures of the Three Kingdoms period, he laid the foundations for what was to become the state of Cao Wei and was posthumously honored as "Emperor Wu of Wei". He is often portrayed as a cruel and merciless tyrant in subsequent literature; he has also been praised as a brilliant ruler and military genius who treated his subordinates like his family. During the fall of the Eastern Han dynasty, Cao Cao was able to secure the most populated and prosperous cities of the central plains and northern China. Cao had much success as the Han chancellor, but his handling of the Han emperor Liu Xie was heavily criticized and resulted in a continued and then escalated civil war. Opposition directly gathered around warlords Liu Bei and Sun Quan, whom Cao was unable to quell. Cao was also skilled in poetry and martial arts and wrote many war journals. Chen Kuo-fu Chen Guofu or Chen Kuo-fu (simplified Chinese: 陈果夫; traditional Chinese: 陳果夫; pinyin: Chén Guǒfū; 5 October 1892 – 25 August 1951), was a Chinese politician in the Republic of China. His surname is "祖燾", also called him "Guofu(果夫)". He was born in Wuxing, Zhejiang, China (modern Huzhou). Chen Guofu joined the Tongmenghui in 1911. He participated in both the revolution against the Qing dynasty and the "second revolution" against Yuan Shikai. He restarted his political career in 1924, being nominated as member of the Kuomintang Central Audit, as well as head of the Department of Organization and president of the Central Financial Committee. Together with his younger brother Chen Lifu, he organized the CC Clique or Central Club Clique of the Kuomintang. He was chairman of the government of Jiangsu from 1933 to 1937. It was Chen who suggested to open the dikes of the Yellow River to halt the Japanese advance during the Second Sino-Japanese War; resulting in the 1938 Yellow River flood. He left for Taiwan in December 1948 and died there on August 25, 1951, in Taipei, Taiwan, China. Fictional Inspirations Caius Ballad Caius Ballad is the main antagonist of ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 and the secondary antagonist of Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. Caius engages his fated rival, Lightning, in an endless battle in the realm of Valhalla, and follows Lightning's sister, Serah Farron, and his former protégé, Noel Kreiss, on their journey through time. Caius was originally a Gran Pulse l'Cie charged with protecting the seeress Yeul as her Guardian. He is calm and serious, rarely displaying emotion, making it difficult discern his thoughts and intentions. Noel describes Caius as someone who prefers to personally take action instead of having others do the dirty work for him, and says he is like "the calm before the storm," as he may remain silent until spotting a weakness in his enemies, and once he does, he will expose it without mercy. As his goal draws nearer, Caius becomes emotional, ultimately revealing himself as a man who has been consumed by sorrow and rage over the centuries. In Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, Caius no longer has a single-minded goal and has lost his drive and become cynical, reacting to Lightning and the world's condition with spite. He sees his predicament impossible to escape from, and thus exists in perpetual state of suffering. ''Vergil (Devil May Cry) Vergil, later also known as Nelo Angelo, is one of the main characters in ''Devil May Cry series, acting as one of two main antagonists of Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening (alongside Arkham) and the main antagonist of Devil May Cry 5. He is the twin brother and father of the protagonists, Dante and Nero respectively, and seems designed to be their opposites. Despite being the antagonist, Vergil has on rare occasions acted with Dante. Vergil is the complete opposite of his hotheaded and sarcastic twin and son; he is cold, collected, manipulative and cynical. He seeks to obtain power by any means, with no regard for what may happen to others. Vergil also embraces his demonic side and hates his human half. He seems to want power, so as to make up for his failure to protect his mother, as evidenced by his statement "Might controls everything, and without strength you cannot protect anything, let alone yourself". Vergil also seems to desire to be like his father, so much so that he tries to look like him and seeks to have his powers. He was voiced by Hiroaki Hirata in Japanese dub and Daniel Southworth in English version. ''Irene Belserion Irene Belserion (in Japanese: アイリーン・ベルせリオン, Airīn Beruserion) is a major antagonist featured in ''Fairy Tail anime and manga series. She is the mother of Erza Scarlet and the creator of Dragon Slayer Magic. She is part of the Alvarez Empire, being regarded as the strongest female mage of the Spriggan 12, the protection guard of Emperor Spriggan. Within Alvarez, she is addressed by others as the Scarlet Despair (緋色の絶望 Hīro no Zetsubō), due to her peerless magnitude of power. Like the majority of her fellow comrades, she leads her own personal squad known as the Irene Squad. Because of her high-ranking status in the Alvarez empire and her influence on major events and characters of the story, she can be considered the secondary antagonist of the series as a whole. Irene has shown to be very knowledgeable and intelligent, showcasing herself as a historian when revisiting a folktale of her birthplace, seemingly enjoying the counterbalance of a "wonderful story" of the two angels of Zonia. She is shown to have a humorous and hysterical side to her, as seen when she wanted to see Juliet and Heine do battle, only to later say it was a joke. In regards to her underlings, she is very attached to them, even referencing them as her "children", coming to their defense after their battle against Mirajane Strauss, painfully torturing the latter as collateral for defeating them. When serious, she has shown to criticize and be honestly blunt to those even above her, such as the Emperor, for the latter treating the war as a game and also inviting naivety in his heart in regards to his former lover, wanting to be the one to correct him through it all. Besides all of this, she is very respectful, appreciative, complimentary, and oleaginous to those higher than her, still delivering high praise to the same Emperor who she claimed if he participated in the war against Ishgar that it would be over sooner after it began, while taking honor from the Black Dragon's compliments after engaging in battle with him, returning the favor by saying the rumors of his power don't do him any justice in person. However, she can be somewhat vain and egotistical to go along with her sly mouth, remembering that society has dubbed her the "Scarlet Despair", wishing for the title to be something "cuter" than her current alias. In the past, Irene was a kind-hearted individual who believed in the cause that humans and dragons can live together in peace. It was this mutual feeling that lead her to creating Dragon Slayer Magic in order to help her cause win the war against the dragons that were against this idea. However, this would soon change when her body began forming her into a dragon. Due to the attempts on her life from her husband, Irene became obsessed on returning to her original body and it was this obsession that drove her into pure insanity. She became so determined that she attempted to use her own child as a sacrifice to regain her humanity. However, upon viewing her child, she couldn't bring herself to do it and instead left her behind in care to others. ''Ainz Ooal Gown Ainz Ooal Gown (アインズ・ウール・ゴウン), formerly known as Momonga (モモンガ), is the main protagonist of the ''Overlord series. He is the guild master of Ainz Ooal Gown, Overlord of the Great Tomb of Nazarick and the creator of Pandora's Actor. He is regarded as the highest of the Almighty Forty-One Supreme Beings by the NPCs of Nazarick. In the New World, he is the Sorcerer King of the Sorcerer Kingdom and the most powerful magic caster in the world. His other identity is famously known as "Momon," a dark warrior and leader of Darkness, an adamantite ranked adventurer group of that nation. He is an adamantite class adventurer and the strongest adventurer known in E-Rantel. While Ainz is a cautious and stingy person, he would always try to plan ahead and control details beforehand in order to avoid any haphazard actions that can endanger Nazarick's existence. This means going so far as lying to the inhabitants in the New World that he can't used one of his Super-tier spells for years to come after using it once. Since being transferred to a new world and becoming an actual undead being, Ainz could feel himself becoming very cold and calculating while his emotions repressed. As a collector and hoarder, Ainz spent his time and money in YGGDRASIL amassing a formidable amount of items regardless of its actual value. One-Time Event items share space with easily obtained common drops in his inventory as nothing is ever thrown away. These include items which he cannot personally use such as swords, armors and scrolls. While most of them are stored in his Item Box, some are left in his private room in Nazarick and E-Rantel. Also, Ainz's arrival in the New World has since further expanded his interest on other things that now include plants, animals and even sentient races that are later "stored" on the 6th Floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. As the guildmaster of Ainz Ooal Gown, he loves to reminisce about the wise words from his fellow guildmates as they may hold some meaning now in the New World, which the NPCs wholeheartedly agreed to. As he is loyal to his friends and the NPCs created by them, he then acts with a certain degree of nobility, when leading his devoted followers properly, seeing him in the image of a divine entity. It was so they can faithfully have a Supreme Being to look up to and depend on since he is the ruler of the Great Tomb of Nazarick and the last Supreme Being to have stay with them even after their creators have left them behind. He is caring for them like a father figure would as Ainz tries to act that way for Pandora's Actor and his friends' NPCs. When he was crowned king of his newly-formed country the Sorcerer Kingdom, this trait also plays a certain key role in earning loyalties among his countrymen. For instance, the Guildmaster Ainzach describes Ainz as being a rational person who makes wise decisions carefully, commanding him to be an intellectual, but merciful ruler. Additionally, Ainz is open-minded to others' opinions of the actions he has partaken, appreciating their criticisms and learning from his mistakes, in which the Floor Guardians couldn't do to help him. Furthermore, Ainz is not only looking upon as a thoughtful and generous person but also by the people who work for him while kindly rewarding them with YGGDRASIL items due to their hard work. At the same time, Ainz is true to his words and oath, when he honorably accepted certain conditions made by individuals in the form of promises held to a high degree without betraying them. He has a benevolent nature of ruling over his nation peacefully without bloodshed, figuring there is still always room for reasonable negotiation. Yet at times, however, Ainz would feel paranoid and pessimistic that his Floor Guardians or other NPCs that follow after them may someday abandon him if he doesn't live up to their expectations. ''Kishou Arima Kishou Arima (有馬 貴将, Arima Kishō) was a supporting character in ''Tokyo Ghoul. He was a Special Class Ghoul Investigator famously known as the CCG's Reaper (CCGの死神, Shīshījī no Shinigami). He was a prominent figure within the organization and was widely regarded as a genius. In the prequel spin-off Tokyo Ghoul: Jack, he is featured alongside Taishi Fura as a teen. He garnered an impressive list of achievements during his eighteen years as an investigator, from leading the prestigious S3 Squad to single-handedly turning the tides of large operations. His lethal battle prowess earned him many names, including the White Reaper (白い死神, Shiroi Shinigami), among others. However, beneath the surface, Arima was sided with ghouls as the mysterious One-Eyed King (隻眼の王, Sekigan no Ō). Conspiring with Eto Yoshimura, he gained the ownership rights of Ken Kaneki after the Owl Suppression Operation and mentored him in preparation to bestow the title to him after his death. ''Juuzou Suzuya Juuzou Suzuya (in Japanese: 鈴屋 什造, Suzuya Jūzō) is a Special Class Ghoul Investigator of the C.C.G. of the supernatural manga/anime series ''Tokyo Ghoul. He once went by the name of Rei Suzuya (鈴屋 玲, Suzuya Rei) in the past but changed it overtime. He's now a member of the CCG and has become a rather infamous member of the organization. Juuzou was once a normal child in his youth but it changed overtime. Due to the treatment he had by Big Madam, Juuzou's understanding of emotions and morals were gone and he no longer feels any pain or fear as a result. He lacks moral understanding of what's right or wrong and due to him being blamed for killing animals by a psychotic Ghoul Investigator despite no evidence, he has been treated as an outcast and has little social interactions because of it. While Juuzou does demonstrate a very childish and playful manner whenever he is back at the main office, it is usually because of his mixed personality where he may seem nice but he holds very violent and destructive tendencies where he will lash out at any opponent and will kill them in brutal and inhumane ways. Because of his lack of morality or basic understanding in general, Juuzou is willing to take on any opponent no matter how dangerous and powerful they may be and face them head on without second thoughts. However, this has proven to be absolutely disastrous, as he took on Yoshimura alone even though multiple people were needed to take him down. Originally he showed no signs of empathy and understanding of others but, he had cared for Shinohara and cried out when Eto stabbed him during the 20th Ward Raid. Following the events of the Anteiku Raid, Juuzou appears to have matured and is more calm and not be a nihilist anymore due the fact of his mentor condition and teaching, also he cares for the lives of his underlings and never abandons them. He still maintains violent tendencies and still lashes out at ghouls violently when in combat but is more peaceful when he is not fighting. In the Japanese version, he was voiced by Rie Kugimiya. In the English version, he was voiced by the famous voice actress, Maxey Whitehead. ''Itachi Uchiha Itachi Uchiha is a major anti-villain of the manga and anime series ''Naruto, and the older brother of the protagonist, Sasuke Uchiha. He was portrayed as a major antagonist for the biggest part of the story with his agenda revealed after his death, redeeming himself. Before his true motives were revealed, he acted as one of the two supporting antagonists in the Search for Tsunade arc, one of the two secondary antagonists in the Kazekage Rescue Mission arc and the main antagonist in the Fated Battle Between Brothers arc. After Itachi massacred his clan, he became practically emotionless and unsympathetic. A man of complete self-control over his emotions, Itachi only expressed surprise during battle if his opponent was stronger or caught him by surprise, and even this could be interpreted as a deliberate act to trick Kisame. Unlike most of the other Akatsuki members, Itachi did not display the more typical aspects as a villain such as arrogance. He treated his fellow Akatsuki members with equal respect. In fact, he goes enough to respect and compliment his opponents for their aptitude and abilities. He is able to back up any claims he makes because he has the power to do so, rather than the result of an ego. He does not enjoy the sport of battle nor does he indulge in violent bloodbaths, rather preferring to hastening to end his battles as soon as possible. All of his supposedly villainous acts were all ruses to encourage Sasuke to kill him as he cared deeply for his younger brother. When faced by Naruto, he sees hope in the young ninja and entrusted him to pull his sibling out of the vengeful darkness he has embraced all these years. In effect, Itachi (although emotionless from the outside) was unhappy, sorrowful, despondent, and suffering from the inside. He was voiced by Hideo Ishikawa in the Japanese version, and Crispin Freeman in the English version. ''Countess Elizabeth Countess Elizabeth is the main antagonist of ''American Horror Story: Hotel, who is formerly the owner of the Hotel Cortez which her ex-husband James March owns and kidnapped children by turning them into vampires. Elizabeth was born in 1904. In 1925, while trying to become a famous actress, she met Rudolph Valentino and his wife Natacha Rambova. They started a relationship but soon it was reported that he's dead. Upon realizing this, Elizabeth became the wife of James Patrick March. Regardless of this, she proceeded to visit his tomb daily for months leaving a single red rose every day. When she went to do it one day, she found Natacha who revealed that Ruddy is still alive, and he and Natacha have been infected with an ancient virus that grants eternal youth and life, among other supernatural characteristics, at the cost of requiring a diet of fresh human blood. When she agreed to leave with them, they gave Elizabeth the virus, unaware that James March had been listening in on them. As a result, James imprisoned both Rudolph and Natacha within the Hotel, leaving Elizabeth with no choice but to stay with James, until his suicide to avoid being arrested. In 1926, she paid a visit Dr. Charles Montgomery at the Murder House, and asked for an abortion, which ended unsuccessfully and she gave birth to Bartholomew. In the 1970s she was fond of roaming L. A.'s discotheques, wherein fed openly upon one another. In her best days, she was rich and decided to make more money thanks to an accountant who her friends used. After he was sent to prison for fraud, Elizabeth lost her material riches. Over time, Elizabeth had also collected a number of towheaded children who have been afflicted and live within the hotel to create a good and healthy blood source to sustain herself. In 1977, she met Ramona Royale at the hotel and they started a sexual relationship. The Countess also turned her in order to stay together forever. However, Ramona soon found a man that she thought to be the love of her life and turned him as well. When Elizabeth found out, she killed him and broke Ramona's heart which made her want to get revenge. In the 1980s, Liz Taylor checked as a man into the Cortez and Elizabeth helped her to come out to the world as a trans woman. In 1994, she "turned" a younger Donovan dying of a heroine overdose and took him as her lover of the past twenty years. In 2010, at a carnival in Santa Monica, Elizabeth took Holden as one of her children, leaving his parents to think that he's been kidnapped, or even killed. She was portrayed by Lady Gaga, who would later portray Scáthach in American Horror Story: Roanoke. ''Walter White Walter Hartwell White, Sr., also known by his alias Heisenberg, is the main protagonist and anti-hero of the critically-acclaimed television series ''Breaking Bad. A brilliant but underachieving chemist working as a high school science teacher, Walt is diagnosed with terminal cancer, which spurs him on to use his chemistry knowledge to cook and sell crystal meth to provide for his family after his imminent death. As the series progresses and he becomes more involved in the drug world, the formerly mild-mannered and unassuming teacher slowly changes and transforms into an increasingly sinister, dangerous and ruthless criminal driven more by ego and greed than his stated altruistic motives. An extremely complex character, the entire story of Breaking Bad shows Walter White's transformation from well-meaning and sympathetic anti-hero to a ruthless and loathsome villain of his own story. It also charts his constantly shifting personality and motivations as they become darker and more selfish as the series goes on. His turn to villainy, and the gradual reveal of the darkness that was within him all along over the course of the series, has led him to be commonly compared by critics to a number of Shakespeare villains, most prominently Macbeth. At the beginning, after being diagnosed with lung cancer, Walter's stated motivation was to make enough money to leave behind for his family. While this was true to some degree, holes could be seen in this motivation as early as the first season, where he turns down the seven figure job from his former business partners out of pride. While the money he could leave behind continued to be an important driving point for him for the rest of the story, he gradually reveals that he sincerely enjoys the thrills and feelings of power that being a criminal brings, and he has such great pride in his near perfect blue meth. He mentions early on in the series that he never felt like he had any say in his life, and so his work as a drug dealer is the first time he's had control. He also feels that he is making up for his rash decision to leave his former business partners for a $5,000 buyout, abandoning a company that is now worth billions of dollars, creating a meth empire to give himself a similar feeling. He reveals to Skyler in the end that everything was done for himself, as it made him feel alive. Walter was an extremely prideful and arrogant man, to the point of being a narcissist. Nearly everything he does is driven by his massive ego, leading a very smart man to making very stupid decisions. This ranges from turning down the aforementioned job offer to cluing his brother-in-law, Hank, in that his primary suspect for being Heisenberg, was most likely not the real Heisenberg, not wanting anyone else to take credit for his work, even at the risk of being captured later. As a result of his ego, Walter takes criticism extremely poorly; this is best shown when Mike calls him out for turning on and killing Gus Fring because he thought he could run his business just as well, but turned out to be wrong. While he was absolutely right, Walter became so angry that he shot and killed Mike in an ego-driven rage. His very partial redemption at the end comes from letting go of his pride to a degree, though it was still his pride that drove him to make his final moves, when he saw his former business partners discrediting him. As the series moved forward, Walter became more ruthless. The man who sobbed as he strangled Krazy 8 in self-defense was eventually able to poison a young child without remorse in order to begin his final plans against Gus. The decay of his morality was noticed by both Skyler and Jesse, making Skyler terrified of him despite helping him before, and disturbing Jesse into wanting to leave the meth trade altogether. Despite his ruthlessness, Walter still refused to ever physically hurt his family, growing angry at the idea of Saul's suggestion to kill Hank after he realized who Walter was. Before Jack killed Hank, Walter begged and bargained for Hank's life and was utterly broken when Jack fired the shot. Getting revenge on Jack became one of his driving motivations in the final episode of the series. He was also greatly against the idea of killing Jesse until it seemed necessary to him, and at the end took a bullet to save Jesse's life. This did not stop him from being emotionally abusive and manipulative towards them. His relationship with Jesse in particular was as an abusive father-figure who kept Jesse loyal to him through manipulation and blackmail. As much as he loved his family, it is made clear that he loves one thing more. While dying, he strolls through the meth lab, examining the equipment lovingly, signifying that his one true love was his precious blue meth. ''Heart Roidmude The Heart Roidmude, formerly known as Roidmude 002, or simply as Heart, is one of the main antagonists of ''Kamen Rider Drive. He is a Roidmude, a series of 108 robots created by Tenjuro Banno and the one leading their uprising against humanity, as well as the one responsible for the deaths of Banno and Krim Steinbelt. As his name implies, Heart portrays small empathetic traits like calling Roidmudes his friends and giving destroyed ones new Viral Cores. However, his personality shifts to that of a merciless killer, as seen when killing his creator turned torturer, Banno then ironically his rescuer, Krim Steinbelt. Heart appears to have a grudge against humans, primarily mostly against Drive and Krim to the point where he would activate Dead Zone, a risky move to end the Kamen Rider's life. According to Chase, his reason of hating humanity was because of Banno's abuses on him in 15 years ago. Heart greatly values his fellow Roidmudes, including Chase, preventing Brain from disposing him after the former realized that he was once a Kamen Rider. After Chase appears to be destroyed, he is overcome with sadness despite Medic telling him that he was disposable and wasn't part of the Promised Number to begin with. After learning Chase was still alive, he took a visit to him. He realized that Chase was lost in finding his way. Despite knowing that Chase might rebel against him again, he told Chase to decide his own way and gave him back the prototype Speed Shift Car. He even sadly bid farewell to Chase after learning that he wanted to return as a Kamen Rider. He soon scolded Medic for destroying her fellow Roidmude who she thought useless when he finally found out the truth of the sudden abnormal decreasing number of his allies. According to Freeze, Heart's special emotion is "joy", and Heart himself believes that he had already found the key person needed to unlock his evolution, wrongly thinking it to be Chase, and later assuming it to be Drive. His other emotion is "wrath", as Banno is his primary enemy. ''Varys Lord Varys, also known as "the Spider", is a character from the ''A Song Of Ice And Fire novels and the Game Of Thrones TV series. He is the enigmatic member of the small council and Master of Whisperers, or spymaster, for the Iron Throne of the Seven Kingdoms. He served for four kings before disappearing: Aerys, Robert, Joffrey, and Tommen, the latter for a short time. His outward manner is obsequious, mysterious, and squeamish. However, he is a master of disguise and can change his appearance, gait, smell, and costume to become unrecognizable. Secrets are Varys's trade, and his skill at acquiring them has earned him a reputation for being seemingly omniscient. Crucial to his trade is a spy network of children that he refers to as his little mice (in Pentos) or little birds (in Westeros). Varys' history of providing information to all sides, of aiding enemies, of pitting rivals against one another, and of manipulation to achieve his ends has earned him a reputation of being distasteful and untrustworthy among the nobles at court. In private, however, he claims to value order, stability, and peace above all, and professes loyalty to those who work for those goals as well. Lord Varys is not a true lord, having received the title as a courtesy for being a member of the small council. As the master of whisperers, he has the task of fostering division amongst the enemies of the Iron Throne, and gathering information on all that happens in the realm. He is played by Conleth Hill in Game of Thrones. ''Char Aznable Char Aznable, born Casval Rem Deikun and commonly known by his alias of "The Red Comet", is the most prominent villain from the Universal Century (UC) timeline of the ''Gundam anime series. He is best known for being the eternal arch-nemesis of the original Gundam pilot, Amuro Ray. One of the Principality of Zeon's most top feared mobile suit ace pilots, Char is actually the son of Zeon Zum Deikun, the true founder of the Republic of Zeon, and is thus the true heir of Zeon. His nickname "The Red Comet" stems from, but for the personal trademark colors of his customized red mobile suit, and his ruthless high-speed attack tactics, with him notably destroying five Federation Magellan-class battleships at the Battle of Loum. Char's role throughout the Gundam universe varies from different series. In Mobile Suit Gundam, he is one of the main antagonists of the series, clashing repeatedly with Amuro Ray and the White Base crew time and time again, all while carrying his own hidden agenda of revenge on the Zabi family. In Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, Char becomes somewhat of an anti-heroic figure, helping to co-found the AEUG (Anti-Earth Union Group) resistance movement and later becomes one of its leading members, fighting alongside many of his former adversaries (including his arch-enemy Amuro Ray) against the Earth Federation's corrupt Titans task force and briefly the re-emerging Axis Zeon movement. However, by the time of the movie Char's Counterattack, Char declares himself supreme leader of Neo-Zeon and becomes the main antagonist of the film, seeking to achieving his father's dreams of emigrating all of humanity into space by dropping asteroids onto Earth, and to settle his score with his nemesis, Amuro Ray, by fighting against him in a mobile suit duel for the last time. ''Goro Akechi Goro Akechi (Voiced by: Sōichirō Hoshi (Japanese); Robbie Daymond (English)) is the secondary antagonist of ''Persona 5. A one time member of the Phantom Thieves, Akechi is labelled as the second coming of the detective prince (The first being Naoto Shirogane.) Akechi is a private investigator and runs a detective business, who joins the Phantom Thieves after learning their identities and forces them to take down Sae Nijima (Makoto's older sister), to clear their names. However, on completion of the task, Akechi betrays the team, and attempts to assassinate the protagonist. Believing to have accomplished the goal, Akechi reveals that he was working for Masayoshi Shido since day one. Akechi is smart and calm, whilst his abilities as a detective have been widely acclaimed since he not only has solved numerous cases but is also able to deal with people from the investigation agency smoothly. He is also sometimes portrayed as a Japanese idol, with his inane Charisma, and television coverage. Akechi's codename is Crow, and has a long-nosed mask. Akechi's Persona within the Phantom Thieves is Robin Hood, but, when he faces the player, he uses Loki. He also reveals he has access to the same power as the Protagonist to use any Persona of his choosing. When battling with the Phantom Thieves, Akechi fights with Laser Sabers, Serrated Swords, Rayguns and Silenced Pistols. Akechi is also skilled at Judo. Akechi also represents the Justice arcana in a Confidant, but does not have a parting gift, as he sacrificed himself for helping the Phantom Thieves to escape before the end of the game, right after realizing Shido was only using him as an expendable pawn. ''Boba Fett Boba Fett is a popular villain in the ''Star Wars franchise. He is a bounty hunter. He served as the secondary antagonist of The Empire Strikes Back and a minor antagonist in Return of the Jedi. As a boy he was also a minor antagonist in Attack of the Clones, the second movie of the prequel trilogy. He was also a recurring antagonist in the Star Wars: The Clone Wars TV series. He also made a cameo appearance in the special edition release of A New Hope. He has earned critical acclaim and is considered one of the greatest villains in science fiction, being highly popular among Star Wars fans. For that reason, Fett is third in place behind Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader. Reasons for Fett's popularity is interpreted as that he is a masculine character, being a rifle-armed bounty hunter donning a mask and suit, and that he joined the heroes in demanding Darth Vader to spare Han's life (for in his case, Han is no good to him dead). Boba Fett was a human male bounty hunter and the genetic clone of the infamous bounty hunter Jango Fett. Boba was created by the cloners on Kamino and was physically identical to the clone troopers created for the Grand Army of the Republic, though Boba was unaltered and did not grow at the same accelerated rate as the other clones. Raised as Jango's son, Boba learned the combat skills necessary to one day become a bounty hunter in his own right. Jango was killed during the Battle of Geonosis, which sparked the Clone Wars between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems. The young boy swore vengeance against Jedi Master Mace Windu, who killed Jango, and teamed with a group of bounty hunters that included Aurra Sing and Bossk. Their plot to kill Windu failed, and Boba realized that he had gone too far in trying to kill the Jedi Master—but he vowed never to forgive Windu. After serving a brief prison sentence, Boba formed a team of bounty hunters and took on a number of missions. During the rise of the Galactic Empire, Boba gained a reputation as one of the galaxy's deadliest bounty hunters. His distinctive Mandalorian armor helped keep stories about the Mandalorians alive in the galaxy after the Empire's subjugation of the planet Mandalore. By the time of the Galactic Civil War, Boba worked for Jabba the Hutt. Shortly after the Battle of Hoth, Boba and other bounty hunters were gathered by Darth Vader, the Dark Lord of the Sith, to locate Han Solo and the Millennium Falcon, hoping to use them to lure Luke Skywalker into a trap. The plot was successful, and Boba took Solo, who was frozen in carbonite, to Tatooine to collect the bounty that Jabba had placed on him. After Solo's friends in the Alliance to restore the Republic mounted a rescue on Tatooine, a battle broke out over the Great Pit of Carkoon. Boba fought against the Rebel rescuers and was inadvertently knocked into the sarlacc. ''Asajj Ventress Asajj Ventress is a Dark Jedi assassin and a major antagonist in both the ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars TV series and comics. Asajj Ventress serves as the secondary antagonist of the 2008 film, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, and the supporting antagonist in the series. She sometimes serves as the anti-hero in some episodes. Asajj Ventress was a female Dathomirian Dark Jedi and a valuable Dark Acolyte to Count Dooku. Originally a Nightsister from Dathomir, Ventress was taken as a slave to Rattatak and trained as a Jedi Padawan by Jedi Knight Ky Narec. However, after Narec was slain, Ventress gave into her anger and began walking the path of the dark side; taking up the lightsaber of her dead master, she trained herself in the Jar'Kai style of lightsaber combat, before slaying all the warlords on Rattatak and installing herself as its ruler. Eventually, Ventress's actions came to the attention of Count Dooku, and after a test of her abilities, she became a commander in the Confederacy of Independent Systems. She had yearned to learn the ways of the Sith from Dooku and believed if she had proved herself worthy, she would become his apprentice. During the Clone Wars, she became one of the most feared beings in the galaxy, notorious for her defeat of several Jedi. As the war continued, Ventress became the bitter enemy of both Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. ''Vautrin Vautrin vo.tʁɛ̃ is a character from the novels of French writer Honoré de Balzac in the ''La Comédie humaine series. His real name is Jacques Collin kɔ.lɛ̃. He appears in the novels Le Père Goriot (Father Goriot, 1834/35) under the name Vautrin, and in Illusions perdues (Lost illusions, 1837–43) and Splendeurs et misères des courtisanes (Scenes from a Courtesan's Life, 1838–44), the sequel of Illusions perdues, under the name of Abbé Carlos Herrera. In prison, he got the nickname Trompe-la-Mort (Dodgedeath or Cheats-Death), because he managed to avoid the death sentence repeatedly. By the time the Comédie humaine series begins, Jacques Collin is an escaped convict and criminal mastermind fleeing from the police. The character first appears in the La Comédie humaine series using the name of Vautrin, so he is usually referred to in literary criticism under this name. Balzac was inspired to the character by Eugène François Vidocq (1775–1857) a former criminal who later became chief of the Paris police. Little is known about Collin's early life. From the novels it can be gathered that he is born in or around 1779, has an above-average education and that he worked as an apprentice in a bank—a position his aunt Jacqueline had obtained for him. In the first decade of the 19th century he first came into contact with the criminal underworld. When a young Italian soldier that Collin was interested in committed a forgery, Collin took the responsibility and was sentenced to five years' hard labour in 1810. Several attempted escapes have increased the sentence to 20 years by 1818, when the first novel that includes him takes place. In Father Goriot, set in late 1818/early 1819 (or 1819/1820 when later novels refer to the events), Collin lived under the name of Vautrin in the House Vauquer after an escape from the Bagne of Toulon in 1815. He is described as a cynical man, who likes to crack jokes, speaks rather intimately with everyone, and seems to know everything and have been everywhere. He also is very adept at repairing locks. However, the police are on his tracks: The chief of the Sûreté, one Bibi-Lupin, under the name of Gondureau, confronts two other inhabitants of the House Vauquer, telling them that Vautrin is really the escaped convict Jacques Collin, who functions as a banker and a confidant to the Parisian underworld. Bibi-Lupin asks them to help arrest Vautrin but they need proof that he really is Jacques Collin. He gives them a drug that will knock Vautrin unconscious, so they can search on his shoulders for the branded letters T.F., which stand for "Travaux forcés" and "Faussaire" ("hard labor" and "forger"). The plan works and Collin is arrested and imprisoned in Rochefort. Later, it is revealed that Collin escapes prison disguised as a guard escorting another prisoner. Some years later, in the novel Illusions Perdues, one Abbé Carlos Herrera stops Lucien de Rubempré from drowning himself in the Charente. He strikes a pact with Lucien: He will make him rich and successful but Lucien has to obey him without questions. The novel ends there. In Splendeurs et misères de courtisanes, beginning in 1824, Herrera and Lucien have moved to Paris. Here we quickly learn that Herrera is really Collin. Lucien falls in love with one Esther Gobseck and they lead a happy life, although only meeting at nights, for approximately five years, until the Baron Nucingen glimpses Esther and falls in love with her. Collin realizes that they can get a lot of money out of Nucingen if he becomes Esther's lover. The money would then serve Lucien to marry the rich, but plain Clothilde de Grandlieu. They get the needed million together, but Esther kills herself after having had to sleep with Nucingen in May 1830. Her suicide note is not discovered, money is missing from her house and Herrera and Lucien are arrested on suspicion of having killed her. The police suspect Herrera of being Collin but can't prove it. Collin, pretending that he is Lucien's true father to explain his affection for the young man, plays the role of the priest so admirably that the judge is nearly convinced. When Esther's suicide note and testament are found, Herrera's and Lucien's liberation seems to be only a matter of formalities. But Lucien cracks under questioning and reveals Herrera's true identity. Lucien subsequently hangs himself, but not without retracting everything he said, leaving doubts about Herrera's identity again. Three of Collin's former partners in crime are also in prison but Collin convinces them to treat him as Abbé Herrera. He learns from them that his friend Théodore Calvi is awaiting execution and that another of the men, La Pouraille, also has no hopes of escaping the death sentence. Calvi was Vautrin's lover in Rochefort and the two escaped together. Collin uses his ingenuity to twist the facts and prove Calvi innocent (even though Calvi is in fact guilty) and saves La Pouraille too. This involves giving himself up: like his historical model Eugène François Vidocq he offers to serve as an informer to the prosecutor. After he manages to treat the madness of one of Lucien's former mistresses (she became mad after learning about Lucien's death, as her last talk with Lucien was a row) with one of Lucien's love letters to her, his offer is accepted. A small note informs us that Collin remained chief of the Sûreté for fifteen years and retired in 1845. ''Navigation'' Category:CIS Productions Category:Villains Category:Tragic Villains Category:Fallen Hero Category:OCs Category:Characters Category:Zodiac Demons Category:Moloch Allies Category:Anti Villains Category:Brother of Heroine Category:Traitors Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Deceased Characters Category:Big Bads Category:Elementals Category:United Kingdom of America Category:Characters who have Died with Honor Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Affably Evil Category:Honorable Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Envious Characters Category:Power Hungry Category:Possessors Category:Possesed Characters Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Triggers Hell Category:The Revelation of Qliphoth Category:Abuse Victims Category:Geokinetic Characters Category:Son of Hero Category:Son of Heroine Category:Uncle of Villain Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Red Heads Category:Shape Shifters Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Flyers Category:Type II Anti Villains Category:Special Agents Category:Immortals Category:Double Agent Category:Immortality Seekers Category:Hexenmeister Community Category:Secret Agents Category:Knight Templar Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Team Witness members Category:Reformed Villains Category:Assassins Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:White Eyed Characters Category:Handsome Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Scar Barers Category:Evil Former Friend Category:Villainous Friend Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Villains with Villainous Friendship Category:Aristocrats Category:Supremacists Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Hypocrites Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Protective Characters Category:Greedy Villains Category:Parental Substitutes Category:White Haired Characters Category:Husband and Wife Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:Father of Hero Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:Characters who might fall in love Category:Order of Flourish Category:On and Off Villains Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:Order of the Blood Moon Category:Immortal demons Category:Salem Descendants Category:House of Van Tassel Category:Saved Souls Category:Sibling Category:Tarrytown Children Category:Good Darkness